Seraph Talia Carraway
Seraph Carraway is a druid from a corrupted line. Her parents stole what is assumed to be the last box of Sin balls from an Infector demon, and hid both the sin balls and their daughter before the Infector tracked them down and killed them. Raised good by a non-magical family, Seraph has no clue of the danger the item her parents left her poses nor of her own abilities. She is beginning to discover her powers though, and that can only mean trouble. Powers & Abilities Starting Powers Initially Seraph has three powers that she is beginning to learn about. Telepathy, omnilingualism, and tattoo. She also possesses the Box of Seven Sins which she is capable of using as the Infector they belonged to is not yet dead. Telepathy Seraph has begun to discover this power after a run in with the demon Raphael Mideon. Being a telepath, he noticed he couldn't read Seraph's thoughts and tested trying harder to see if she got a headache, which proved her having telepathic abilities. Omnilingualism During her time in exchange programs, Seraph had a great deal of ease learning new languages. This was probably her omnilingualism at work, beginning to show. Seraph hasn't discovered this power's existence yet though. Tattoo Seraph has stylized tattoo of a falcon on her left shoulder blade. Like all druids, this tattoo represents her guardian. Seraph's is a falcon, and she can summon him if she needs him. She has yet to discover the meaning of this tattoo though. The Box of Seven Sins Seraph's parents stole the Box of Seven Sins, the last known box of sin balls, from the Infector who owned them. Seraph has them now, but is unaware of what they are or their purpose. They are the most likely way of a demon corrupting her, as she would have no idea what she was doing if she used them. Pride Seraph has not yet done anything with this sin ball. Envy Seraph has not yet done anything with this sin ball. Gluttony Seraph has not yet done anything with this sin ball. Lust Seraph has not yet done anything with this sin ball. Anger Seraph has not yet done anything with this sin ball. Greed Seraph has not yet done anything with this sin ball. Sloth Seraph has not yet done anything with this sin ball. History Before Blessing Seraph was born into a line of corrupted druids. It had been evil for generations, so it is unclear who is the first character to have turned. Her parents, Raven and Kodiak, were the boldest of these though. They stole the last known box of sin balls from the Infector Demon who owned them. He tracked them down and killed them, but by then they had hidden the sin balls and their daughter and they did not give away her location. Seraph had been given up for adoption. Being that she was the destiny of their line, it was the only place they could think to hide her that would not be thought of by the Infector. He would, no doubt, go after their family and anyone they were connected to. The only people they could trust to keep their daughter safe were strangers. These strangers came in the form of Arthur and Allison Lyons. Arthur and Allison gave Seraph the best life they could, knowing they would never replace her real parents. The other thing that made this a challenge was Arthur's job, which kept the family relocating all over the country. It would seem they just settled in a new town and or city and they would be uprooted again and sent somewhere else. Seraph took all this in stride, though it left her with few true friends and no real place that she could call home. The one thing that kept Seraph happy was her music. When she was ten she saw a neighbor playing the guitar and wanted to learn too. That year the neighbor gave Seraph her own guitar for Christmas, and continued to teach her until she moved away. After that her adoptive parents continued to give her lessons and it became the one constant Seraph could always rely on. In fact, during her high school years she even entered talent contests either just singing or singing and playing her guitar. When she graduated she started doing foreign exchange programs. She did her first year in Madrid, Spain and a second in Paris, France before setting out for the United States and San Fransisco. She had lived in California before, and of all the locations it had felt the most like home so it made sense to see if she found what she was looking for there. Seraph in Blessing Season Two Seraph has had minimal involvement in season two thus far. She has made her debut appearance in a scene at San Fransisco University. In this scene she meets the demon Raphael Mideon.